The Sisterhood
by Ms. Lana
Summary: DISCONTINUED. BAB IV: Kidnapped. Keduanya sama-sama egois. Keduanya sama-sama saling membenci. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa saling berbagi dan melengkapi, kan? Ada masalah apakah sebenarnya? SAKUHINA-friendship. SASUHINA-NARUSAKU. WARNING INSIDE. RnR?
1. BAB I : Oops?

**_Naruto © Masashi K.  
_**

**_Genre : Friendship/General_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC, Alur maju-mundur *next chap maybe*, crack pairing *SasuHina-NaruSaku*  
_**

**Summary :** _Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa disatukan, meskipun keduanya saling melengkapi. Semuanya bermula dari cinta dan cita-cita._

**BAB I : Oops?**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**FLASH BACK  
**

_Seorang gadis kecil meringkuk di sudut taman. Mengamati anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya tengah bermain dengan riang. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya bisa meringkuk di atas bangku, melihat, sesekali melipat kertas warna –membuat origami._

_Bukannya ia tidak ingin bergabung dengan sekumpulan anak-anak itu, hanya saja ia tidak berani. Ia malu. Tidak ada motivasi sedikitpun untuk mendekati bocah-bocah itu. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali, ingiin sekali bermain bersama mereka. Ingin merasakan yang namanya tersenyum, tertawa. Tetapi sekali lagi, rasa takut terus mencegahnya._

_Gadis itu kembali melipat origaminya, membetuk lipatan-lipatan kecil, dimana pada akhirnya kertas berwarna putih itu akan bertransformasi menjadi bentuk yang lucu._

_Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sosok gadis cilik lain tengah duduk di atas ayunan. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang kecil sehingga tubuhnya sedikit terayun. Sedangkan mata hijau zamrudnya sibuk mengamati gadis cilik yang sibuk melipat kertas itu._

_"Ne, Ino-chan. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bermain bersama kita?" tanya sang gadis pada akhirnya._

_Bocah lain yang identik dengan rambut pirangnya menghentikan ayunannya, "Dia maksudmu?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk gadis cilik berambut indigo itu._

_Gadis bermata hijau zamrud menganggukan kepalanya. "Hm."_

_Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tau, mungkin dia tidak memiliki teman."_

_Tiba-tiba raut wajah gadis bermata zamrud yang identik dengan rambut pink-nya itu berubah menjadi masam. Ia tidak suka dengan pernyataan Ino tadi. Yang ia yakini, semua orang pasti memiliki teman, termaksud bocah bermata lavender itu. Meskipun ia jarang, bahkan tidak pernah bergabung dengan anak-anak lain._

_Yah, setidaknya ada dirinya yang bersedia menjadi teman gadis cilik itu._

_Dia turun dari ayunan. Melangkah cepat ke sudut taman –dimana gadis berambut indigo itu duduk– tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang meneriaki namanya._

_Dan setelah dia sampai tepat di depan gadis bermata lavender itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Namaku Haruno Sakura."_

_Gadis cilik itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Air mukanya sedikit kaget, namun terbesit pula perasaan takut. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam origami yang hampir jadi itu._

_"Dan kau?" lanjut Sakura –pemilik mata hijau zamrud itu._

_Gadis di depan Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sebelah tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ingin menyambut uluran tangan Sakura._

_"Hyu-Hyuu-Hyuuga Hi-Hina-Hinata."_

_Sakura memiringkan kepalanya –bingung–. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan? Nada bicaramu aneh."_

_Hinata menarik tangannya lalu kembali melipat origaminya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ia menerima uluran tangan orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah orang asing._

_Baru pertama kali seseorang mau menghampirinya. Mengajak kenalan. Apa gadis di depannya mau berteman dengannya?_

_Hinata kembali sibuk melipat origami, membiarkan Sakura diam hingga bosan._

_Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kau ada masalah apa? Apa kau tidak memiliki teman?" ucapnya gamblang._

_Hinata kontan terkejut mendengarnya. Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tidak memiliki teman? Ia tidak memiliki teman? Memang ia tidak punya teman. Menyedihkan._

_"Tidak memiliki teman" sukses menusuk hati Hinata. _So deep_._

_Karena sifat dasarnya yang sensitif dan cengeng, Hinata menitikkan air mata –berhasil membuat Sakura tersentak– "Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki teman? Makanya kau menangis?" tanya Sakura kecil polos._

_Dan setelah itu yang Sakura tau, Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya –berhasil membuat suasana taman menjadi heboh._

**xxXXxx**

**NOW  
**

Siang itu begitu panas. Matahari bersinar terik.

Mobil _Honda Civic_ silver melaju kencang, tidak peduli sepadat apapun jalan. Tidak jarang ia menerima klakson –yang berupa wujud protes– dari kendaraan lagi. Namun sekali lagi, yang mengemudi tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli dengan _Blackberry_ yang menempel di telinganya. Tangannya sibuk mengemudi sedangkan _Blackberry_-nya ia selipkan di antara bahu dan telinga.

Pernahkah ia mendengar bahwa menelfon saat mengemudi itu berbahaya?

Jika pernah pun, ia tidak peduli.

"Hm ... Ya ... Sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan kembali secepatnya ... Ya, ya, aku tau ... Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, jalanan sepi ..."

Dan wanita yang identik dengan rambut _pink_-nya itu terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Konoha Mall Centre_. Tanpa ia sadari, _Honda Civic_ itu sudah menjajaki basement –dengan selamat– dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya asal.

_"Sakura, kau sudah sampai di sana?"_

"Kau mengejekku, Naruto?" ucap Haruno Sakura sembari membereskan _hand bag-nya_ –memastikan dompet tidak tertinggal dan _hand phone_-nya yang satu lagi masih ada.

Terdengar sebuah tawa kecil di sebrang sana. _"Iie, hanya memastikan. Kenapa tidak menungguku selesai rapat?"_

"Karena lama." Sakura berjalan ke arah dimana lift berada.

_"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama."_

"Iya." _KLIK!_

Dan sambungan diputus. Terbesit rasa kesal di hatinya. Uzumaki Naruto terus mengomelinya, padahal Sakura hanya mengendarai mobil sendiri. Bukan masalah besar kan? Toh dirinya tidak kenapa-napa. Yah, meskipun cara ia mengendarai sedikit nakal alias ngebut.

Sakura segera memasukkan _Blackberry_-nya ke dalam _hand bag_. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengambil obat pesanannya, lalu kembali ke mobil, dan melesat pergi menuju kantor.

Di tempat lain, seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang duduk di atas bangku. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan rok biru selutut. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri. Sudah 5 menit, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum kunjung keluar. Sudah 5 menit dan rasa bosan mulai menguasai dirinya.

Akhirnya ia berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri meja resepsionis. "Maaf, berapa lama lagi Sasuke keluar?" tanyanya pada penjaga resepsionis itu.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, saya tekankan sekali lagi bahwa tuan Uchiha sedang rapat." Ucap penjaga resepsionis itu agak jengkel. Sudah ketiga kalinya dalam jangka waktu 5 menit ia ditanya seperti itu.

"Oh begitu? Baiklah, tolong sampaikan ke dia bahwa saya pinjam mobilnya."

"E-eh, Hinata-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya sang penjaga resepsionis panik.

"Keluar kota." Jawab Hinata sebelum melesat pergi.

'_Gawat!_' Pikir wanita penjaga resepsionis itu. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bosnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang pasti akan terkejut bukan main jika mendengar istrinya pergi sendiri ke luar kota. Terlebih, mengendari mobil sendirian dengan kemampuan yang belum sempurna?

Fyi, Hinata baru belajar mengendarai mobil sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu.

* * *

"Halo?"

_"Kau di mana?"_

"Bisakah tidak menggangguku? Aku dalam perjalanan pulang." Bual Sakura.

_JLEB!_

Pintu mobil tertutup.

_"Kau baru mau berangkat, huh?"_ ucap siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, tunangan Sakura yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih saat Sakura mengendarai mobil sendiri.

"Ya."

_"Great. Cepatlah ke kantor. Jiraiya-jiisan sudah menunggu. Kau janji akan menghadiri rapat hari ini kan?"_

"Ya, ya." Sakura melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

"Karin, di mana Hinata?" tanya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

Karin –penjaga resepsionis itu– mendongakkan kepalanya. Bingung mau menjawab apa. "Tuan bukannya sedang rapat?" Karin mengalihkan topik.

"Di mana Hinata?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal. Asal Karin tahu, Sasuke rela meninggalkan rapat hanya untuk memastikan keadaan sang istri.

Karin menelan ludah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur. "Di-dia pergi tuan."

"Kemana? Dengan siapa? Supir?"

"Ke-keluar kota, tuan. Sendiri. Naik mobil tuan."

"APA?"

* * *

_"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"_

"Karena kau menelfonku terus-menerus." Ucap Sakura kesal. Lagi-lagi ia diomeli Naruto sepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya ingin beberapa meniit saja tidak mendengar ceramahan dari tunangannya.

_"Posisimu di mana sekarang?"_

"Sudah dekat." Sakura memutar setirnya. Di depan sana ada perempatan. 15 detik lagi lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, tetapi kecepatan mobil tetap konstan.

* * *

_Hand phone sony ericsson_ itu bergetar. Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia sedang mengemudi, dan setahunya berbahaya jika mengangkat telfon saat mengemudi. Namun bola mata lavendernya sempat melihat layar.

_Uchiha Sasuke is calling ..._

Hinata menghela nafas. Pasti suaminya itu akan mengomel tidak jelas.

Lampu lalu lintas tengah berubah menjadi kuning. Hinata menghentikan mobilnya pelan.

* * *

Lampu lalu lintas tengah berubah menjadi merah, dan Sakura masih mengemudi dengan kencang.

"Nanti aku telfon lagi, aku sudah hampi sam–"

_BRUKK!_

Dan _Honda Civic _silver itu berhasil menabrak_ BMW_ di depannya.

* * *

BMW hitam itu telah berhenti. Hinata segera menarik rem tangan. Selanjutnya ia mengambil _sony ericsson_ yang masih maraung-raung minta diangkat.

"Halo."

_"Hinata, kau mau kemana?"_

"Aku mau–"

_BRUKK!_

Dan kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia sedikit terlonjak ke depan akibat tabrakan hebat dari _Honda Civic_ di belakangnya.

* * *

'_Bedebah!_' Umpat Sakura panik.

Ia baru saja menabrak mobil _BMW_ yang pasti mahal itu, dan kerusakan yang ia buat tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

Ditambah pemilik mobil _BMW_ itu kini telah membuka pintu mobilnya.

* * *

'_Sial!_'

Hinata segera keluar dari _BMW_. Tidak peduli akan tatapan-tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang. Yang jelas ia ingin sekali mengutuk orang yang telah menabrak mobilnya.

"Heh! Keluar kau!" Hinata menghentak _Honda Civic_ itu.

Mau tidak mau pengemudi _Honda Civic_ itu harus keluar sekarang juga sebelum sang nyonya Uchiha meledak tak karuan.

* * *

"Hinata?" Sasuke terus memanggil Hinata namun tak ada jawaban. Sambungan masih aktif.

Yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah suara hentakan keras, entah suara apa itu.

'_Oh Kami-sama._'

* * *

"Hey, Sakura? Kenapa diputus sih?" Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menatap layar _hand phone_-nya. Ia menyerngitkan dahi.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara hentakan keras.

* * *

"Keluar!" Sekali lagi Hinata menghentak _Honda Civic_ itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini memukul-mukul kaca mobilnya.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil. "Gomenasai, saya tidak bermaksud–" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa sosok berambut indigo panjang telah berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang ia kenal.

* * *

Hinata terus menghentak kaca mobil sampai akhirnya pemilik _Honda Civic_ itu keluar. Ingin ia mengutuk orang yang telah menabrak _BMW_-nya, namun segera ia urungkan ketika pemilik _Honda Civic _itu keluar.

"Sakura?"

"Hinata?"

Dan permirsa sekalian, sorak sorai penonton pada siang itu mengiringi suasana saat itu. Dunia memang sempit. Raut wajah Hinata yang terkejut segera berubah menjadi masam, mengingat kecelakaan kecil yang merusak BMW-nya.

"Wanita sialan! Tidak bisa lihat apa lampu sudah merah?" ucap Hinata ketus.

Mau tidak mau emosi Sakura terpancing. Terlebih yang memarahinya adalah orang yang dibencinya. "Seharusnya kau tetap melaju saat lampu masih kuning. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Menghentikan mobilmu disaat lampu belum berubah menjadi merah."

"Apa? Sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Padahal jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau akan berhenti, setahuku lampu masih kuning jadi aku bebas dong melajukan mobilku?"

"Ini persimpangan, bukan jalan tol! Seharusnya kau menyadarinya dan mengurangi kecepatan mobilmu!"

"Heh, kau pikir ini jalan punya siapa? Nenek moyangmu?"

"Oh, kau cari masalah denganku?"

"Bukankah kau selalu mencari masalah? Kau yang selalu memulai? Kau yang selalu menjadi biang kerok?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau itu egois Hinata! Kalau saja kamu mau menghilangkan keegoisanmu itu, aku yakin–"

"Cukup! Ada apa ini?" sela polisi yang kebetulan lewat. Tiba-tiba suasana siang itu menjadi heboh tak karuan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lebih menghentikan langkahnya dan menyaksikan perangan dingin di antara dua pengemudi mobil itu.

Bahkan mobil-mobil lain di belakang Sakura ikut menyaksikan pertengkaran itu. Tidak peduli bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau.

"AKU TIDAK EGOIS!"

"YA, KAU ADALAH WANITA TEREGOIS YANG PERNAH KUKENAL!"

"SUDAH CUKUP" Teriak polisi itu tidak kalah kencangnya.

Beginilah jika kedua insan itu bertemu.

Hyuuga dan Haruno.

Tak akan bisa menyatu.

**xxXXxx**

"Lain kali tolong berhati-hati." Tutup polisi paruh baya itu dalam ceramahnya.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa diam. Setelah menarik _hand bag_-nya, Sakura segera pergi dari ruangan kepolisian itu. Ia mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku depan ruangan itu.

"Maaf soal mobilmu." Ucapnya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya. "Hm?"

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?"

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Raut wajahnya bertambah masam. Namun ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Entah." Gumamnya sebelum kembali melesat pergi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Prihatin akan kondisi dua orang itu. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayo pulang."

**Bersambung**

**Catatan :**

**Fyi, karena masih prolog jadi belum jelas *prolog kok panjang banget ya?* kenapa kayanya Hinata benci banget sma Sakura bgtu juga sebalikna? Lihat chap nanti" yaaa soalnya alurnya juga bolak-balik ~XDD**

**Saya kembali dengan fic yang tdk jelas**

**Niatnya saya mau lanjutin "Dua Orang Teman" tapi otakku kok gak jalan ya?**

**Malah dapet ide buat bikin fic ini T_T**

**Dilanjutin aja gak ya yang "Dua Orang Teman" itu?**

**kok jadi curhat sih? Hehehe,,**

**Oh iya buat 'Why Did I Know You?' kayanya bakal apdet lama DDX~**

**Udah saya tulis setengah kok, tapi belum siap publish TT_TT**

**Yosh! Pendapat, kritikan, pujian? Klik aja tombol hijau di bawah XDD**

**30 Mei 2010,**

**Cialarissa**


	2. BAB II : Ego

**_Naruto © Masashi K.  
_**

**_Genre : Friendship/General_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC SANGAT, Alur maju-mundur *next chap maybe*, crack pairing *SasuHina-NaruSaku*  
_**

**Summary :** _Keduanya sama-sama egois. Keduanya sama-sama saling membenci. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa saling berbagi dan melengkapi, 'kan? Ada masalah apakah sebenarnya?_

**BAB II : Ego**_  
_

**xxXXxx**_  
_

Haruno Sakura melangkah cepat. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartemennya. Rasa kesal, marah, jengkel, sebal, dongkol dan semua rasa-rasa tidak mengenakan membendung di hatinya. Kalau tau begitu seharusnya sejak awal Sakura mengalah dan mengakui kesalahannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Yang berada di hadapannya adalah Hinata –wanita yang bisa membangunkan amarahnya kapan saja. Ergh! Bahkan mendengar nama '_Uchiha Hinata_' sudah membuat kuping Sakura panas.

Hanya saja ... sebenci-bencinya dia, Haruno Sakura tetap merasa ganjil. Merasa tidak enak jika terus-terusan memandang Hinata dengan pikiran yang negatif.

Tidak seharusnya ia membenci Hinata, yang juga sahabatnya. Dulu sih.

Tidak seharusnya ia dilanda api kemarahan yang terus mengitarinya,

Hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil. Cinta dan cita-cita.

Sakura segera menepis pikirannya. '_Cih, untuk apa dipikirkan_.' Tanpa sadar wanita berparas cantik itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu _flat_nya. Ia membuka ganggang pintu setelah memutar kunci.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sebuah sambutan yang tidak ia harapkan. Dugaannya tepat, Uzumaki Naruto terlebih dahulu sampai di _flat_nya. Bahkan Sakura yakin, setelah ini pria berambut kuning jabrik itu akan mengomel tidak jelas. Jangan heran kenapa Naruto bisa masuk seenaknya ke dalam _flat_ milik Sakura, karena dia memang memegang duplikat kunci _flat_ itu.

"Jangan bilang kamu udah tau." Gumam Sakura yang berhasil menghentikan gerak mulut Naruto. Ia berjalan melalui Naruto, membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. '_Pastinya Naruto sudah tau, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke yang ngasih tau!_' umpat Sakura.

"Kamu bikin ulah apalagi, heh?" gerutunya sambil menyusul Sakura yang kini telah duduk di atas sofa.

Rasa lelahnya hilang sudah setelah ia mendapat kesempatan untuk duduk. Selama di bis tadi, ia terus berdiri. Tidak ada yang mau memberinya bangku. Dasar orang jaman sekarang! Pelit. Lagipula salah Sakura juga, kenapa menabrak mobil orang sembarangan. Akibatnya, dia harus pulang naik bis 'kan?

Sakura tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk memanjangkan kakinya. Naruto terpaksa duduk di sebrang wanita berambut pink itu, karena jelas sekali Sakura tidak mau memberikan tempat di sebelahnya.

"Kamu bikin ulah apalagi?" ulang Naruto dengan menekankan kata _ulah_.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di kening. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Tunangannya itu memang bisa menjengkelkan kapanpun di manapun. Ralat, tetapi setiap saat.

"Aku gak bikin ulah." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Tadi Sasuke menelponku, lalu dia bilang–"

"Iya, aku menabrak mobil Hinata, dan itu tidak sengaja." Sela Sakura langsung. Mendengar Naruto berkomentar hanya membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

Tepat dugaan Naruto, Sakura memang bikin ulah lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan tunangannya keluar sendiri, apalagi membawa mobil, sendiri pula. Sudah berapa kali wanita itu ditilang, hanya karena kebiasaan buruknya; ngebut kapan saja di mana saja.

"Jadi, semua ini salah siapa?"

"Aku."

"Kamu udah mengakui kesalahanmu ke Hinata?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu kenapa sampai ribut di persimpangan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Siapa sih yang memulai pertengkaran itu kalau bukan dirinya sendiri? Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Sakura merasa begitu menyesal.

Tidak mau mengalah, dan menyinggung masalah pribadi di sela-sela pertengkaran –apalagi pertengkaran itu berlangsung di depan publik dan sukses membuat macet selama beberapa menit– bukanlah tindakan yang tepat.

Tetapi –sekali lagi– Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa meninggikan tingkat keegoisannya. Orang yang bisa memancing emosi dan amarahnya. Orang yang seharusnya tidak berhadapan dengannya, apalagi disaat menegangkan seperti tadi.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lelah juga melihat tunangan dan temannya itu bertengkar. "Minta maaflah padanya, Sakura."

Minta maaf?

_Hell no!_ Sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan meminta maaf.

Lagi-lagi keegoisannya muncul.

"Terserah kamu deh." Ujar Naruto kesal sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan segera keluar dari _flat_.

Sakura mengkerutkan kening. Menatap pintu yang telah tertutup rapat itu.

"Kenapa malah dia yang marah?" cibirnya sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

Ia lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

**xxXXxx**

Mobil _Ford _merah itu melaju kencang. Jalanan begitu sunyi, karena sekarang memang bukan jam pulang kerja. Keheningan terus menyelimuti selama perjalanan. Kedua insan itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya sepintas, menatap wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebelah tangan wanita itu menopang dagunya, dan kedua mata lavendernya memandang jalanan nan sepi. Tatapannya kosong –membuat pengemudi mobil _Ford_ itu penasaran akan isi pikirannya.

"Karin bilang kamu mau keluar kota, hm?" ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah kedua matanya kembali fokus ke depan.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengindahkan. Ia benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu masih terngiang di benaknya.

Haruno Sakura terus mengusik pikirannya. Mempertambah masalah saja, pikir Hinata.

"Hina–"

"Kau tau, aku benar-benar kesal!" potong Hinata yang berhasil membuat Sasuke bungkam. "Aku tidak percaya Sakura malah membentakku, padahal jelas-jelas salah dia! Menabrak mobil orang sembarangan."

"Mungkin dia tidak sengaja." Imbuh Sasuke sebelum istrinya meledak-ledak. Lagi PMS kah dia?

"Tetap saja, dia gak mau mengaku, bahkan minta maaf pun tidak!" Lanjut Hinata lagi. Masih terselip kekesalan di nada bicaranya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memang tidak berani menanggapi perkataan istrinya. Yang ada, ia akan dimarahi. Mungkin?

"Lupakan saja." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lontarkan. Selebihnya mereka kembali membisu.

Kembali, pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya masih belum terjawab. Untuk apa Hinata keluar kota?

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Karin bilang tadi kau mau keluar kota. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku mau ke dokter." Jawab Hinata santai.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. Ke dokter? Untuk apa? "Kamu sakit?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sepertinya, perutku mual."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dipikir-pikir, untuk apa pergi ke luar kota jika hanya ingin ke dokter. Apalagi Hinata hanya mual, paling masuk angin.

"Kenapa harus keluar kota? Di sini kan banyak rumah sakit, Hinata."

"Tapi aku gak mau diperiksa dokter lain." Hinata berdecak kesal.

Seharusnya Sasuke menyadari itu. Hinata memang paling tidak mau diperiksa oleh seorang dokter, selain kerabat dekatnya. Yah, mungkin bawaan dari kecil.

Berhubung Tsunade –salah seorang dokter yang dikenalnya– sedang bertugas ke luar kota, Hinata terpaksa pergi ke Suna, menemui Matsuri yang ternyata adalah temannya.

"Kamu bisa tunggu aku rapat kan tadi?" lanjut Sasuke.

"..."

Hinata hanya diam. Sepertinya perutnya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Seperti diguncang-guncang kecil.

"Hinata?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku di sini!" pintanya sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa semakin sakit. Sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Sasuke kontan memutar setir sehingga _Ford_ merah kini memasuki halaman sebuah restoran. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya cepat sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah mobil _Ford_ merah itu benar-benar berhenti, Hinata segera membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah sebuah restoran. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang tampaknya sudah menjadi-jadi.

"Hinata!" panggil Sasuke, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak mendengar dan lebih memilih masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kamar mandi wanita. Ia menghela nafas. '_Kenapa sih dia?_' batinnya.

Akhirnya ia melangkah ke arah kasir. Mengambil sekaleng Cocacola yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat kasir.

Untungnya restoran ini sepi, sehingga Hinata tidak mengundang perhatian para pengunjung.

Sambil menunggu istrinya, Sasuke duduk di salah satu meja, dan menegak Cocacolanya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang menyadari akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Oh, iie. Ini saja. Saya lagi nunggu seseorang."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya pelayan itu pergi setelah membungkuk pelan.

Selang beberapa menit orang yang ditunggu-tunggu keluar.

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah dimana Sasuke duduk. Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata yang terlihat seperti orang sakit. Mukanya pucat, dan Hinata terus memegangi perutnya. Sesekali wanita itu menutup mulutnya.

Kontan Sasuke menghampirinya dan merangkul tubuh wanita itu supaya tidak jatuh.

"Hi-Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

Tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara. Rasanya semua tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

Mau tidak mau kesadaran wanita itu beringsut. Membuatnya tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi.

Sebelum Hinata jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke kontan menahannya.

"Hinata!"

Dan kesadaran Hinata benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya.

**xxXXxx**

_Tuut ... tuut ..._

Nada sambung itu terus berbunyi sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memutus.

"_Halo?_"

"Naruto ..."

"_Hm?_"

"Kamu marah sama aku?" gumam Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Kalo iya kenapa?_" balas suara di sebrang sana datar –membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ..."

"_Hn._"

"Jangan gitu dong ngomongnya."

"_Emang harus gimana?_"

"Yang panjangan dikit lah biar aku yakin kalo kamu gak marah."

"_Iyaaaaaa._"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Rasanya Naruto terus mendesaknya untuk menyelesaikan konflik antara dirinya dan Hinata. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil satu keputusan. Keputusan yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kalo itu yang kamu mau, ok! Aku akan minta maaf pada Hinata."

"_Eh_?" _KLIK!_

Dan sambungan diputus. Sakura masih merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Ia menatap layar _hand phone_-nya. Apakah ia serius dengan perkataan sebelumnya. Minta maaf ke musuh bubuyutannya itu?

Ego mulai menguasai dirinya namun segera ia tepis. '_Demi Naruto_.' Dan Sakura bangun dari posisinya.

Setelah mengirim satu pesan singkat, ia segera beranjak pergi.

**xxXXxx**

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Ucap wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Insiden tadi benar-benar membuatnya panik setengah mati. Ditambah keluhan-keluhan Hinata sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Oh ya, saya ucapkan selamat." Lanjut dokter itu lagi yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah, jadi selamat." Dan dokter itu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang.

Ayah? Maksudnya ... Hinata hamil?

**xxXXxx**

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Naruto tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Naruto?"

"Kamu mau kemana, huh?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku kira kamu ..."

"Hei, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku dari tadi di _lobby_ tau!" sela Naruto langsung.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia kira Naruto sudah kabur ke rumahnya, ternyata dia masih berada di _Court Annex Apartment_ ***1)**, tempat dimana _flat_ Sakura berada.

Dua sejoli itupun akhirnya melangkah ke ruang tunggu dan duduk di atas sofa yang disediakan. "Kenapa kamu gak pulang? Aku kira kamu marah."

Naruto terkekeh. "Untuk apa aku marah?"

Sakura mencibir. '_Cih, orang ini pasti cari perhatian tadi._'

"Jadi kamu beneran mau ketemu Hinata?" tanya pemuda bermata biru safir itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Gak jadi kayaknya."

"Gara-gara aku ya?" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda. "Lagipula Hinata sepertinya tidak bisa kemana-mana."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit."

Kontan Sakura mendelik. "Nani?"

"Tadi Sasuke _sms_. Dia pingsan."

Imbuh Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto memang sudah berteman sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan sempat berada di satu sekolah yang sama waktu SD.

Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sakura dan Hinata yang kesannya lebih panas, atau lebih dingin?

"Oh." Air mukanya yang panik berubah menjadi datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Kok gitu doang sih tanggepannya?" cibir Naruto.

Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli. Hinata bukan siapa-siapanya. Ya ... musuhnya sih.

Tapi jika ia boleh jujur, Sakura benar-benar cemas saat ini.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**FLASH BACK  
**

"_Maafkan saya." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Sungguh ia merasa tidak enak akibat perlakuan anaknya. "Ma-maafkan saya."_

"_Eh? Ini bukan salah Haruno-san, sungguh." Balas wanita lainnya sedikit terkejut. "Maklum, anak saya memang begitu." Imbuhnya sambil terkekeh pelan._

_Mendengar kehebohan di taman bermain merupakan hal yang biasa. Tetapi tetap saja orang tua dari Haruno Sakura merasa tidak enak hati._

"_Anak saya memang begitu, suka jahil, jadi tolong maafkan ya Hyuuga-san."_

"_Yare, yare, saya bilang tidak apa."_

_Kedua wanita paruh baya itu sibuk bercengkrama di depan gerbang TK Himawari, sedangkan kedua gadis kecil yang memiliki paras serupa dengan kedua wanita paruh baya itu sibuk menunggu sembari duduk di bangku dekat taman bermain._

_Bocah berambut indigo pendek sibuk melipat kertas merah jambu berbentuk kotak, sedangkan bocah berambut _pink_ hanya bisa melengos. Sesekali ia mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah. Rasa bosan mulai mengitari._

"_Kamu suka origami?" ucap Haruno cilik pada akhirnya._

_Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Bukannya tidak mau, tetapi ia benar-benar malu. Setiap berhadapan dengan orang lain, rasa takut selalu menghampiri. Menyedihkan ..._

_Sakura menghela nafas entah untuk ke berapa kali. Percuma berbicara dengan patung._

_Akhirnya mereka kembali diam. Hanya ada suara gemersik semak-semak, juga suara ayunan yang bergoyang kecil akibat angin yang bertiup pelan._

_Kertas yang berada di genggaman Hinata kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah burung kecil yang indah. Mata hijau zamrud Sakura melebar ketika melihatnya. Sungguh lucu. Sakura belum pernah melihat burung kertas._

"_Su-sugoi ..." gumam Sakura._

_Kedua pipi Hinata kontan dihiasi semburat merah, tetapi jika boleh jujur, ia senang ada yang memuji hasil karyanya. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang pertama._

_Hinata merogoh tas selempang yang terletak di sebelahnya. '_Tidak ada?_' umpatnya ketika menyadari bahwa burung kertas itu merupakan lembaran kertas warna terakhir. Ah, disaat seperti ini ia tidak tau mau melakukan apa selain melipat origami._

_Seakan menyadari apa yang dikhawatirkan Hinata, Sakura ikut merogoh tasnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian 5 lembar kertas berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, dan merah jambu telah berada di tangannya._

"_Ta da~" ucapnya girang._

_Hinata menatap kelima kertas itu. Sungguh ia ingin melipat kertas-kertas itu. Ingin ia minta, satuuu saja._

"_Mau?" tawar Sakura seakan mengetahui keinginan Hinata._

_Hinata mengangguk pelan._

"_Boleh, asal kamu ngomong. Satu kalimaaat aja." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil._

_Hinata mendelik. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Rasanya susah mengeluarkan sesuatu, meskipun hanya diminta 1 kalimat. '_Apa yang harus kukatakan? Uhh ..._'_

_Sakura masih memasang senyum bangga, membuat Hinata makin terpuruk._

"_Ayo! Satu kalimat saja." Desak Sakura._

_Hinata menelan ludahnya sebelum membuka mulut. "O-Okaasan pe-pergi ke-ke pa-pasar." '_Baka_.'_

_Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sakura tercengang. Bingung ingin berkomentar apa. Apakah sebelumnya ia berkata '_Boleh, asal kamu ngomong. Buat satu kalimaaat saja._'? Rasanya tidak _-_-"

_Namun Sakura tidak bisa membendung tawanya. Ia tergelak dan berhasil membuat Hinata tersentak kaget._

_Kedua mata lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tetapi Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa. Apakah Hinata bodoh sampai ia ditertawakan seperti itu? Sekuat tenaga Hinata membendung air matanya yang sudah di ujung pelupuk._

_Ingin ia berkomentar namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat Sakura yang tertawa begitu puas. Di satu sisi, Hinata mengambil kesimpulan lain; Sakura menertawainya karena dirinya memang lucu. Karena dirinya bisa membuat Sakura senang._

"_Kamu itu benar-benar lucu, Hinata." Kata Sakura di sela tawanya._

_Perasaan senang menyeruak masuk di hatinya. Air mata mulai menyusut sedikit demi sedikit dan digantikan oleh senyum yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya._

_Sampai akhirnya dua bocah itu tertawa bersama._

**BERSAMBUNG**

**RR :**

**wajan dan panci :** _-Souka? hehe,, saya juga terinspirasi sieh dari film Amerika gitu ;) Makasih ya reviewnya!-_

**kakkoi-cha :** _-Udah apdet ea..-_

**Seichi :** _-Cinta segi 4? Hmmmm liat nanti aja y,, karena flashback-nya belum saya ceritain he he. Makasih reviewny ;)-_

**KET :**

***1) Court Annex Apartement** : Namanya saya dpt dari google, kalo gg salah itu nama Apartemen di Jepang deh,, apa hotel ya?

**Catatan :**

**Flashback belum saya tonjolkan jadi pertanyaan 'Kok Sakura ama Hinata berantem sih?' belum bisa terjawab hehehe *ditendang*. Di sini Hinata jadi istrinya Sasuke, dan Sakura tunangannya Naruto.**

**Kalo gak suka SasuHina jangan mencak-mencak di fik ini yaa ...**

**Kalo suka ama SasuHina boleh RnR fic saya yang Why Did I Know You? tuh ,, *ditendang gara" promosi*  
**

**Yosh! Pendapat, kritikan, pujian? Klik aja tombol hijau di bawah XDD**

**6 Juni 2010,**

**Cialarissa**


	3. BAB III : Konoha Hospital

**_Naruto © Masashi K.  
_**

**_Genre : Friendship/General_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC SANGAT, Alur maju-mundur *next chap maybe*, crack pairing *SasuHina-NaruSaku*, kalimat rancu, etc.  
_**

**Summary :** _Keduanya sama-sama egois. Keduanya sama-sama saling membenci. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa saling berbagi dan melengkapi, kan? Ada masalah apakah sebenarnya?_

**BAB III : Konoha Hospital**

**xxXXxx**_  
_

Hinata terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan posisi duduk, kedua mata lavender itu menatap kosong objek di depannya, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seolah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, kedua mata lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

_'Mengapa aku menangis? Bukankah aku seharusnya bahagia? Ah, ini... air mata kebahagiaan, atau malah sebaliknya?'_

Gadis itu mencengkram erat dadanya—dimana rasa sakit itu berasal—dadanya sesak bukan main. Kelopak matanya telah penuh akan air mata yang membendung. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

'_Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa?'_

Pertanyaan itu terus terulang di otaknya. Meskipun matanya belum jua menitikkan air mata, tetapi hatinya sudah terlanjur mencelos.

Jangan bilang... Ia tidak bahagia?

Sungguh, ia sedang tidak mengidap penyakit apapun, tetapi apa yang diberitahu dokter beberapa waktu lalu cukup membuatnya lemas. Ia terkejut, sangat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan hamil dalam waktu secepat ini.

Apalagi mengharapkannya...

Bodoh. Jangan-jangan ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran sang calon bayi. Kenapa ia bisa sejahat itu? Tidak mengharapkan janin di rahimnya yang kini sudah menginjak satu minggu. _'Bodoh, kau jahat sekali Hinata...Tapi aku belum siap, Kami... Karena dadaku semakin sakit ketika mengingatnya. Baka... Baka Hinata!'_

_'Hei, seharusnya kau bahagia, Hinata. Sasuke akan segera menjadi ayah, mereka... orang tuaku, orang tua Sasuke, pasti akan bahagia karena akhirnya memiliki cucu.'_

Wanita itu memaksakan seulas senyum—mencoba menenangkan kegalauannya, meskipun hasilnya nihil—tetapi mengapa rasanya semakin perih?

_'Mereka... orang tuaku, orang tuamu, yang menjodohkan kita, pasti bahagia...'_

Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari matanya. Dengan cepat, kedua tangan itu mengusap matanya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Hinata dan Sasuke memang menikah bukan didasarkan oleh perasaan mereka masing-masing, melainkan orang tua. Ya. Cincin yang terpasang manis di kedua jari mereka adalah hasil dari perjodohan orang tua mereka yang merupakan kerabat dekat. Rekan bisnis.

Kerabat. Bisnis. Perjodohan. Kolot!

Faktanya, wanita lavender itu tidak mencintai sang pemuda pemilik wajah stoic itu tulus.

Bukannya ia tidak suka. Ia sayang, sayang banget sama Sasuke, tetapi hatinya masih belum bisa terbuka. Belum bisa mencintainya tulus.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata, tulus. Tidak pernah ia absen dari sisi istrinya—kecuali saat jam kerja—tidak pernah ia berhenti menghibur sang istri tatkala ia menangis. Tidak pernah ia membenci istrinya hanya karena Hinata _tidak pernah membalas cintanya_. Well, ia belum sepenuhnya yakin. Hanya saja perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu—melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang terkadang agak canggung.

Rasanya sudah setahun mereka terikat dalam status suami dan istri, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali kehamilan Hinata.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya. Berdiri di depan pintu berdaun dua itu—dimana sang istri dirawat. Seharusnya ia bahagia mendengar kabar gembira akan kehamilan Hinata. Tetapi mengapa ia malah merasa takut?

Keraguan mencegatnya untuk membuka ganggang pintu, tetapi rasa penasaran juga terus mendorongnya. Ah, ia bingung. Sungguh. Tetapi bagaimana keadaan Hinata di dalam? Apakah ia sedang tertidur pulas, atau malah sebaliknya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena gelisah? Sasuke yakin, berita kehamilan itu akan memukul wanita yang dulu menyandang nama belakang Hyuuga itu.

Entah mengapa perasaannya berkata bahwa wanita yang sangat ia cintai ternyata belum bisa menerima dirinya, calon anaknya, masuk ke dalam kehidupan_nya._ Atau... ternyata itu bukan lagi sebuah perasaan atau prasangka, melainkan kenyataan? '_Jangan sampai, Kami,_' ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Positif thinking? Masih tidak membantu kegelisahannya.

Sakit. Perih. Pilu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu jika ia mengingat hal itu.

Namun, Sasuke tidak mudah menyerah. Bahkan ia selalu sabar menghadapi sang istri yang kadang moodnya tidak karuan. Ia bahagia bisa bersama sang istri, meskipun sang istri belum tentu merasakan apa yang Sasuek rasakan, mungkin ia merasakan hal yang sebaliknya?

Hidup berumah tangga tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan,

apalagi jika orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintai dirimu sepenuh kau mencintainya.

Itu jauh lebih rumit, dan pahit.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebelum membuka ganggang pintu tersebut.

"Hei..."

Kontan Hinata tersentak kaget. Segera ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Seulas senyum palsu ia suguhkan untuk sang suami **tercinta**. "Hei, Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku hamil."

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum masam. Ia menghampiri sang istri lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kabar gembira." Komentarnya singkat sebelum mendekap sang istri.

Hinata membalas rengkuhan itu. Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya makin mempererat pelukannya. '_Maaf, maafkan aku... Maaf...'_

Mereka diam cukup lama dalam posisi yang sama, sampai akhirnya Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang ada._  
_

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Ma-Maaf..."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya," entah sejak kapan kemeja Sasuke terasa basah. Apakah istrinya sedang menangis?

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik, yang bisa mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Ma-maaf aku suka bersikap ti-tidak baik di depanmu. Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa—"

"Sssht,"

"Maaf ji-jika aku selama ini a-aku menjadi be-beban dalam hidupmu. Ma-maaf, maaf..." ia terisak di tengah kalimatnya. Beribu rasa penyesalan, rasa bersalah, terus menghantui Hinata.

Sasuke itu orang yang baik, suami yang senantiasa menyayangi sang istri. Suami yang menerima Hinata apa adanya—tidak peduli jika perasaannya tak terbalas—Tetapi... mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk membalas perasaan Sasuke? Kenapa, Hinata? Apakah masa lalu masih mengganggu pikiranmu?

"Simpan nafasmu, Hinata," Sasuke mengusap rambut indigo itu lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap sang istri, "asalkan kamu bahagia, itu sudah cukup." ia mengusap kedua mata lavender yang telah basah itu.

Entah mengapa Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Hatinya terasa sedikit lega. Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu bisa menghiburnya. Selalu bisa membawanya keluar dari lubang kesedihan. Meskipun ia ragu, perasaan itu akan bertahan lama atau tidak.

"A-aku janji, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anakmu."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Cukup menunjukkan senyum—yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan umum—tipisnya. Tidak lama, ia mengecup dahi sang istri mesra. "Tidurlah."

Hinata mengangguk sebelum mengubah posisi duduknya.

Sebelumnya malam ini terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam bagi Hinata. Namun pada akhirnya Hinata bisa mengatasi kegundahan hatinya, berkat Sasuke...

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya.

Tetapi Hinata tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha mencintai pemuda itu, tulus.

**xxXXxx**

"Naruto! Pelan-pelan bisa gak sih?"

Haruno Sakura terus mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan. Tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Naruto yang jalan lebih cepat darinya. Sigh, ia merasa seperti nenek tua yang perlu dituntun saat berjalan.

"Kamu tuh jalan kaya' siput, lama!" sindir Uzumaki Naruto sambil terus menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Emosinya telah memuncak. Dengan cepat ia tarik pergelangan tangannya hingga lepas dari cengkraman erat Naruto. "Kamu tuh yang buru-buru! Lagian ini masih jam kerja aku tau!" omel Sakura sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura, "Tapi ini jam istirahat aku!" Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura memekikkan namanya saking kesalnya—tidak peduli akan tatapan orang yang berlalu-lalang—Ah, pasangan yang satu itu memang sulit untuk dipersatukan.

Tidak terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Rumah Sakit Konoha, dimana sahabat, eh, rival Sakura dirawat.

"Masuk." Perintah Naruto.

Sakura masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Ia masih ragu, apakah seharusnya ia menjenguk Hinata? Lagi-lagi gengsi menguasai dirinya. Mana ada sih orang yang mau menjenguk musuhnya. Yang benar saja! Tapi mendegar Hinata yang tidak mengidap penyakit apapun tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah sakit, Sakura panik. Sangat panik malahan.

Sebenarnya Sakura punya alasan kenapa ia tidak mau menjenguk Hinata. Bukannya ia tidak mau melihat mantan sahabatnya yang jatuh sakit itu. Well, sebenarnya itu adalah alasan yang pertama, tetapi alasan lain; ia belum memasuki jam makan siangnya. Ditambah kemarin ia sudah ijin di jam yang sama. Niatnya sih hanya keluar sebentar, tetapi karena keblablasan dan terjadi _insiden_ yang memakan waktu berjam-jam, ia berhasil diomeli sang atasan. Hal itu membuatnya tambah enggan meninggalkan kantor. Ia tidak mau diceramahi sang atasan lagi!

Andai saja Sakura tidak diseret paksa oleh Naruto, ia tidak akan sampai di depan rumah sakit ini. _'Lagipula, apa urusan Naruto memaksaku? Jika dia ingin menjenguk, jenguk saja! Tidak usah aja-ajak aku_,' umpat Sakura sambil menatap Naruto sebal.

Naruto kembali berdecak kesal. Sudah bersusah payah ia merayu—menyeret—tunangannya itu agar mau menjenguk Hinata. Bukankah niat Naruto itu mulia? Ingin mempersatukan kedua wanita keras kepala itu kembali?

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit—yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat dari kantor Sakura. Setidaknya sudah jauh-jauh ke sini Sakura mau menjenguk Hinata, meskipun hanya menanyakan kabar kek, apa kek, bukannya berlagak seolah-olah cuek atau tidak peduli disaat salah satu dari mereka ada yang jatuh sakit.

"Aku bilang masuk!" Naruto kembali memerintah sambil mendorong tubuh wanita itu, membuat Sakura sedikit terhuyung ke depan pintu kaca otomatis.

Pintu kaca otomatis itu telah terbuka tetapi Sakura kembali melangkah mundur. "Kamu apa-apaan sih?" gerutunya kesal. Ia tidak suka dipaksa-paksa seperti itu, apalagi oleh Naruto.

"Apa susahnya masuk?"

"..."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia enggan untuk masuk ke dalam. Kenapa ia ogah menjenguk mantan sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia bisa memberi toleransi kepada Hinata, karena ia sedang sakit. Oh Tuhan, betapa egoisnya perempuan yang satu itu.

"Sakura!"

"I-iya," Sakura akhirnya mengalah, "tapi temenin." Cibir Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang kini hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "And don't leave me alone!"

"Udah jalan kaya' nenek sekarang kaya' anak kecil minta ditemenin," keluh Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan cubitan keras di pinggangnya. "Aduh, sakit tau!"

Sakura menatapnya kesal sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan pemuda itu paksa. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ditarik layaknya tahanan yang tidak boleh kabur dari genggaman sang polisi.

Setelah menanyakan kamar dimana Hinata dirawat, mereka pun melangkah pergi dari ruang utama rumah sakit menuju lantai dua.

"Pokoknya kamu harus temenin aku, selama kita menjenguk dia!" ucap Sakura tegas sambil terus mengapit lengan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membiarkan wanita itu berdua saja dengan Hinata—dan itu sudah menjadi rencana—tetapi daripada terjadi pertengkaran—yang diprediksi Naruto mungkin akan terjadi—di rumah sakit, lebih baik ia mengangguk dan mengikuti kemauan sang tunangan yang banyak maunya itu.

**xxXXxx**

"A-apa, Na-Naruto-kun? Jangan bilang Sa-Sakura juga ada?"

Hinata berkat seolah-olah ia tidak mau dikunjungi oleh Sakura.

"La-lagi pula, ha-hari ini aku 'kan pulang." Hinata hanya bisa mencibir sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengupas apel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Ya-ya, kau taulah, a-aku dengan dia sudah seperti minyak dan air,"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan dijenguk? Bukankah itu pertanda bahwa ia perhatian dengan sahabatnya?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Menurut Hinata Sasuke sedang mengejek dirinya. Sahabat? Yang benar saja! Sudah lama kedua wanita itu tidak berkomunikasi, saling jauh-menjauh, masih pantas disebut sahabat?

"Po-pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Kau ini keras kepala," Sasuke meletakkan pisau buah itu di dekat keranjang buah yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang, "mau?" tawar Sasuke dengan tampang seinosen mungkin.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal lalu melengos. Ia menatap layar kaca di depan yang sudah lama menyala. Acara hari ini tidak ada yang bagus, tetapi Hinata lebih memilih menonton acara drama itu, daripada adu mulut dengan Sasuke yang malah membuatnya semakin kesal.

Sasuke sengaja mengambil cuti untuk hari ini—demi sang istri tersayang—wajar ia hanya menggunakan kaos polos yang kemudian dilapisi kemeja hitam yang kancingnya ia biarkan terbuka, juga bawahan jeans. Sangat casual. Sasuke terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak menyadari kesempurnaan Sasuke yang satu itu. Betapa beruntungnya Hinata, memiliki suami setampan, secerdas, sebaik, dan se-se-yang-bagus-lainnya Sasuke.

_Tok tok tok_

"Itu mereka," Sasuke kontan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata sibuk menonton acara Drama—ah, lebih tepat sibuk mengalihkan pikiran. Dengan posisi duduk, kakinya dilapisi oleh selimut tebal, dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada—terkesan arogan.

"Hoy, Teme!" bukannya memberi selamat atau apa, pemuda jabrik itu malah mengacak rambut sahabatnya.

"Baka, Dobe." Balas Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

They look like they were 17 years old. Ck.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat koridor yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya berusaha untuk bersikap-tidak-salting.

"Masuk." Ajak, tepatnya, perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah masuk langsung menghampiri Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura kukuh berdiri di depan kamar yang pintunya sudah jelas terbuka—pertanda bahwa ia dipersilahkan masuk.

"Hinata, apa kabar?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto. "Ba-baik, Naruto-kun, ka-kau sendiri?"

"Baik, haha, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi paman!"

Mereka sibuk bercengkrama di dalam.

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Masuklah, Sakura." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada yang agak sedikit santai.

"I-iya." Sakura akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk.

Sakura tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, meskipun ia sudah berada di wilayah sang enemy. Ok, yang tadi terlalu berlebih, tetapi sungguh, Sakura merasa enggan untuk melangkah mendekati subjek utama kunjungan hari itu.

"Sakura-chan, jangan berdiri di pintu, ke sini," ajak Naruto yang berhasil mendapat tatapan horror dari Sakura.

Sedangkan Hinata pura-pura tidak peduli. Tatapannya kembali fokus ke TV.

AC memang menyala, tetapi ruangan itu terasa semakin dingin sejak kedatangan Sakura. Ah, semoga maksud Naruto mengajak Sakura bukanlah hal yang salah. Amin.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Naruto, ralat, di belakangnya.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kedua wanita itu. Tidak ada sapaan 'Halo,' 'Hei,' 'Apa kabar?' Kedua wanita itu benar-benar membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Atmosfir ruangan itu terasa begitu mencengkam—seolah-olah akan ada perang di sana.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Hinata dan Sakura berlagak layaknya orang asing. Tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Menyedihkan...

"Oy, Sakura-chan, aku pergi bersama Sasuke ke luar. Kau di sini saja berdua bersama Hinata." Apa yang Sakura khawatirkan pun terjadi. Pasti semua ini adalah rencana setan itu—Naruto—yang sengaja ingin meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hinata di kamar. _Great, he f*cking trap me!_ Umpat Sakura sambil memberi death glare ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang merangkul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah mengikuti apa rencana Naruto.

"Mau ngapain? Kata kamu kita tidak akan lama?" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Mau cuci mata. Lumayan suster-suster di sini cantik-cantik, sexi lagi. Ya gak, Tem?"

Seandainya tidak ada Sasuke dan Hinata di ruangan itu, Sakura yakin Naruto akan habis saat itu juga.

"Hah?" Sasuke kontan kaget mendengarnya. Mau jawab apa dia? Sedangkan Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan-awas-sampai-kamu-berani-berani-liat-perempuan-lain! Wow, sebuah kemajuan bagi Hinata. "Enggak, i-itu sih urusan dia."

"Sudahlah. Kau jelas tidak mau ikut kan, Sakura?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang seolah-olah bisa memancing emosi Sakura saat itu juga. Menyebalkan!

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di sini. Kami hanya sebentar."

"Kami hanya ke kantin," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura tidak dapat mengelak. Ia akhirnya mengangguk pasrah—meskipun tidak ikhlas—dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah ranjang Hinata. "Pergi sana! Pacaran aja kalian!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Naruto yang merasa takut akan tatapan horror Sakura langsung menyeret Sasuke keluar.

Ruangan pun kembali hening...

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata, begitu pula Hinata.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'_Naruto... awas kau nanti!_'

Ah, daripada ia berdiam diri tanpa kerjaan, lebih baik ia ikut menyaksikan apa yang sedari tadi ditonton Hinata. Sebuah drama, oh, ternyata sinetron. Sejak kapan Hinata suka dengan tontonan murahan seperti itu?

"Kau suka menonton acara seperti itu?" bukan sebuah perawalan yang baik dalam memulai percakapan, tetapi setidaknya bisa memecahkan kesunyian di siang itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oh, aku kira,"

Kembali hening.

"Apa kabar?" lagi-lagi Sakura yang memulai.

"Baik," jawab Hinata masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, "kau?"

"Lumayan."

Setelah ini Sakura benar-benar bingung ingin mebahas apa. Padahal dulu, mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik cerita.

Sakura memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Entah menagapa ia menjadi ingat sesuatu ketika melihat suasana yang familiar ini.

Ini bukan kunjungan pertama Sakura. Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sakura sering mengunjungi tempat ini, rumah sakit Konoha. Rumah sakit yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya berdiri itu ternyata mempunyai kisah tersendiri bagi Sakura, dengan ibundanya.

**...**

_"Okaasan!" Sakura cilik berlari kecil ke arah ibunya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit._

_Meskipun keadaan dan penyakit telah menggerogoti tubuhnya cukup parah, senyum dari bibir sang ibu tidak pernah hilang. "Sakura-chan..." sapa si ibu lembut sambil mengusap rambut pink Sakura. Mata emeraldnya beralih pada dua gadis cilik lain di sebelah Sakura. "Ah, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan. Senang melihat kalian."_

_Gadis cilik bermata lavender dan gadis bermata biru aquamarin tersenyum mendengarnya, "Odaijini_***1)**_, obasan." Ucap keduanya bersamaan._

_Ibu Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, "Arigatou."_

_"Okaasan, okaasan, kapan pulang?" tanya Sakura cilik yang saat itu masih berumur 6 tahun antusias.  
_

_"Entahlah," jawab ibu Sakura lemah, "tunggu apa kata dokter."_

_"Uuuh, dokter bisa nyembuhin okaasan apa enggak sih? Kok okaasan gak pulang-pulang?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya—kesal. Ibu Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli._

_"Sabarlah, Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi okaasan pulang."_

_"Kau ini memang paling tidak sabar, Sakura-chan." Ledek Ino yang berhasil memancing death glare dari Sakura._

_"Ino-chan, jangan cari masalah denganku!"_

_"E-eh, ka-ka-kalian ja-jangan ber-bertengkar." Hinata berkata panik._

_"Sudah, sudah," ibu Sakura mencoba menarik tubuh Sakura, "jangan berkata kasar seperti itu."_

_"Habisnya aku kesal. Lagipula, aku kangen okaasan."_

_Wanita paruh baya itu luluh mendengarnya. Ingin mengabulkan keinginan sang buah hati, tetapi... apakah umurnya masih panjang? Setelah dokter memvonis dirinya bahwa hidupnya sebentar lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. '_Oh Kami... jangan di sini, tolong tahan air mataku..._'_

_Menyadari raut wajah sang bunda, Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya, "Okaasan kenapa menangis?"_

_"A-ah, a-ano, tidak apa Sakura-chan," dengan cepat ia mengusap air mata yang ternyata telah menetes, "okaasan tidak apa."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya, sayang. Oh iya, kalian bermainlah sebentar di luar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dokter akan kemari." Wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Sebenarnya Sakura masih ingin berlama-lama dengan ibunya, tetapi demi kesembuhan sang ibu, ia rela membagi waktunya dengan dokter yang ia percaya akan menyembuhkan penyakit ibunya._

_"Ok. Tapi okaasan janji, okaasan pasti pulang ke rumah! Pokoknya dokter harus bisa nyembuhin okaasan!" ujar Sakura cilik semangat._

_Sang bunda tertawa, "iya sayang,"_

_"Asik!" teriak Sakura riang, "Ayo kita main di taman, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan! Setelah itu kita kembali ke sini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi, mereka bertiga melangkah keluar._

_Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain. Beberapa minggu setelah kunjungan tersebut, ibu Sakura pergi meninggalkan sang buah hati dan suaminya._

_Suasanan duka menyelimuti upacara pemakaman. Langit ikut menangis. Menurunkan hujan di sore itu. Beberapa sanak keluarga, saudara, bahkan sahabat yang pernah melalui hari-hari bersama ibu Sakura berangsur-angsur kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengucapkan salam singkat kepada suami dan anak dari Nyonya Haruno itu._

_Sakura lebih memilih diam di bawah naungan payung hitam yang digenggam oleh sang ayah._

_"Sakura, ayo kita pulang." Ucap sang ayah dengan nada parau. Wajar ia menangis. Ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling ia kasihi. Sakura menggeleng. "Nanti kamu sakit."_

_Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Aku mau ama okaasan."_

_Sang ayah menghela nafas pasrah. "Peganglah payung ini, otousan tunggu di mobil. Ayah yakin, okaasan akan baik-baik saja." Setelah memindahkan payung tersebut dari tangannya ke tangan Sakura, sang ayah melangkah pergi._

_Sakura masih diam tak bergeming. Menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya. Matanya yang semula kering, kini basah akan air mata. Betapa pahit kenyataan itu. Di umurnya yang masih kecil, ia sudah ditinggal oleh sang ibu. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan ibunya. Ia masih ingin bercanda ria, bersenda gurau, melepas rasa kangen dengan sang ibu. Ia masih butuh belas kasih dari sang ibu. Tetapi mengapa Tuhan malah mencabut nyawanya?_

_'_Kenapa ibu tega meninggalkan Sakura sendiri?_'_

_Tangisnya pecah, seiring dengan bertambah derasnya hujan._

_Tanpa gadis pinky itu ketahui. Seorang gadis lain tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi sembari membawa payung hitam, ia menghampiri sahabatnya._

_"Sa-Sakura-chan,"_

_Sakura masih tidak bergeming._

_"Sa-Sakura-chan pasti bisa. Sa-Sakura-chan pasti tegar." Hibur sang gadis cilik berambut indigo itu._

_Sakura masih diam._

_"Sa-Sakura bi-bisa menjadi se-seorang dokter yang hebat." Lanjut gadis itu. "Sa-Sakura-chan pasti bi-bisa menyelamatkan se-seribu nyawa," dan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pundak Sakura—berusaha untuk meringankan beban yang Sakura pikul di pundaknya, "aku yakin."_

_Hinata tersenyum sore itu, meskipun Sakura masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan._

**xxXXxx**

"Naruto!"

"_Eh ka-kau—_"

"Kau tidak pernah beritahu aku bahwa Hinata masuk rumah sakit, dan, oh! Kau mencoba untuk menyatukan mereka? Sakura dan Hinata? Tanpa sepengetahuanku? I'll kill you when I arrive at Konoha!" _PIIP_

Belum sempat pemuda di sebrang sana menjawab, wanita berwajah arogan itu sudah melempar hand phonenya asal. Ia berdecak kesal sambil meluruskan kakinya di atas kasur berukuran big size itu. Ternyata selama seminggu ini ia meninggalkan Konoha, ia sudah tertinggal banyak berita. Mulai dari insiden mobil hingga Hinata yang katanya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Bagusnya, tidak ada yang memberitahu dirinya.

Thank's to facebook.

Jika Sasuke tidak menuliskan status 'istriku hamiiiil! :D' mana mungkin wanita berambut blonde itu tahu akan kejadian-kejadian seminggu ini. Oh ya, thank's again to Shikamaru, yang sudah mau membantunya mendapatkan informasi lebih.

Thank's again, karena ia sudah banyak tertinggal berita, ia akan pulang lebih cepat dari jangka waktu yang sebenarnya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**RR :**

**Kirin : -Yeee, Sasuke jadi ayah! *sumringah sendiri* Makasiih, menurut saia chapt ini cukup panjang,, baca lagi ya ^.^-**

**Yuuaja : -Yup, untuk konflik Sakura-Hinata sebenarnya akan diceritakan di flashback (alur kan maju-mundur). Dan bakalan ada suatu chapter dimana porsi flashback lebih banyak *spoiler alert*-**

**Seichi : -Iya nih, Mbak Hina lagi hamil jadi aneh *?*-**

**wajan dan panci : -Sedikit terinspirasi, tetapi plotnya enggak sama -_-a jauh malah. Hehe,, padahal saia gak nambah"in unsur humor lho-**

**ShikaIno FC : -Makanya flashbacknya saya munculin sedikit-sedikit biar jelas, hehe. Ino? Coba tebak kira" chapt depan ada siapa, hehe-**

**kakkoi-chan : -Iyaa~ udah apdet ea-**

**Ruchan : -Udah apdet ya :D-**

**UZUMAKI YUKI : -hahaha saya juga seneng klw Sasu menderita *dichidori* yosh, udah apdet-**

**Numpank lewat : -Udah apdet!-**

**Buat reviewer non-logi dan login, THANKS A LOT! GRACIAS MUAH MUAH :x**

**KET :**

***1) Odaijini** : Semoga lekas sembuh-bener gag si?

**Catatan :**

**Berhubung banyak yg lebuh cuka versi I jadi saya lanjutkan yg ini hehe. Yg versi II diapain yak? Sudah jelas fic ini bakalan panjang, tapi saya usahakan ngga panjang dech,, takut pada bosen *ditendang* mungkin ada chapt di mana porsi flashback lebih banyak, biar jelas maksudnya. Ok,  
**

**Kalo gak suka SasuHina jangan mencak-mencak di fik ini yaa ...**

**Kalo suka ama SasuHina boleh RnR fic saya yang Why Did I Know You? tuh ,, kalo pecinta NaruSaku bisa RnR di One Hundred Problem *ditendang gara" promosi*  
**

**Yosh! Pendapat, kritikan, pujian? Klik aja tombol hijau di bawah XDD**

**19 September 2010,**

**Cialarissa**


	4. BAB IV : Kidnapped

**_Naruto © Masashi K.  
_**

**_Genre : Friendship/General_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC SANGAT, Alur maju-mundur *next chap maybe*, crack pairing *SasuHina-NaruSaku*, tidak baku, etc.  
_**

**Summary :** _Keduanya sama-sama egois. Keduanya sama-sama saling membenci. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa saling berbagi dan melengkapi, kan? Ada masalah apakah sebenarnya?_

**BAB IV : Kidnapped**

**xxXXxx**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi aktivitas masih berjalan seperti biasa. Kendaraan bermotor masih setia berlalu-lalang. Tepi jalan masih dipadati manusia. Kios-kios kecil masih setia melayani para pelanggan mereka. Ya, Konoha adalah salah satu kota tersibuk di Negri Sakura ini. Banyak sekali investor-investor yang membangun perusahaan mereka di Konoha. Banyak para penduduk dari kota lain yang pindah ke kota ini dengan alasan bermacam-macam. Tidak hanya dari segi pekerjaan, pendidikan dan tempat wisata merupakan salah satu daya tarik Konoha yang mengundang banyak imigran maupun turis. Kota yang indah jika dipandang dari lantai lima belas.

Kedua mata amethysts itu menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya. Meskipun hanya sebuah pemandangan biasa, dimana terlihat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan lampu yang masih setia menerangi. Menurut Hinata, ini adalah _view_ favoritnya selama ia tinggal di apartemennya. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, kesedihan turut ia rasakan. Mulai besok, Hinata tidak akan melihat pemandangan itu lagi. Mulai besok, Hinata tidak akan mengunjungi kedai ramen favoritnya yang terletak di persimpangan jalan, berkunjung ke taman kecil di tengah kota, sekedar berjalan-jalan di tepi jalan, belanja di _factory outlet _kesukaannya, membeli kebutuhan di supermarket langganannya, bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan dengan teman-teman rumpinya. Semua rutinitas itu akan segera ia tinggalkan.

Hinata menatap apartemennya yang sudah terlihat kosong. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur dan beberapa perabotan yang setia bertengger. Sebagian lagi sudah ia pindahkan ke Oto, kota yang jauh lebih kecil dari Konoha. Sasuke, suaminya, tiba-tiba dipindahtugaskan ke perusahaan yang bercabang di Oto. Entah apa alasannya, Hinata tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti sang suami.

Rasanya berat meninggalkan Konoha. Jujur saja, kalau bisa memilih, Hinata memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha meskipun sang suami harus merantau ke Oto. Tetapi mengingat ia tengah mengandung selama lima minggu, dan dorongan dari sang mertua, Hinata terpaksa mengikuti sang suami.

Tetapi lagi-lagi, sesak ia rasakan ketika ia harus segera berpisah dengan kota kelahirannya itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia harus meninggalkan rutinitas kesukaannya, tetapi karena beribu kenangan yang mengisi relung hatinya tercipata di kota tersebut.

**xxXXxx**

Haruno Sakura terus menggerutu dalam hati. Mengapa ia bisa terjebak di dalam rapat selama berjam-jam. Parahnya, ia menghabiskan waktunya _to do nothing_! Tentu, wanita dua puluh lima tahun itu sangatlah kesal. Kekesalannya belum lengkap pula ketika menyadari bahwa _Honda Civic_-nya masih menginap di bengkel. Ia harus pulang naik apa? Argh! Naruto juga tidak bisa diandalkan karena pria bersurai jabrik itu tidak kunjung mengangkat telponnya. Mungkin ini sudah keduabelas kalinya Sakura menghubungi Naruto tetapi tidak kunjung diangkat juga.

"Menyebalkan!" pekik Sakura cukup kencang. Ia terpaksa berjalan kaki menuju _subway _karena tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat pukul satu pagi. "Rapat sialan," geramnya kesal. Perjalanan menuju _subway _masih agak jauh.

Untungnya sewaktu remaja, Haruno Sakura sering berjalan di daerah itu. Ia ingat ada sebuah gang kecil yang memotong jalan menuju _subway_. "_Thank, God, _aku masih mengingat jalan tikus itu,"

Untuk ukuran wanita sepertinya, seharusnya ia merasa takut karena gang itu hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya. Sakura terlalu cuek, ia tidak memikirkan bahwa tempat itu memiliki peluang yang besar untuk dijadikan sarang kriminalitas. Lebih parahnya lagi, kini Sakura merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mata faset _emerald_ itu mencoba untuk melihat sosok yang tengah mengikutinya. Tidak begitu jelas akibat kurangnya cahaya. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu juga 'sosok' di belakangnya. '_Shit,' _umpatnya dalam hati ketika ia merasa 'sosok' tersebut semakin dekat. Jantung berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Haruno Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama, semakin cepat, dan ketika ia ingin berlari..

"HMPHH—" sebuah tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam membekap mulut Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan sebuah tangan besar menahan kedua tangannya agar Sakura tidak dapat melarikan diri. Namun Sakura tidak menyerah, ia terus memberontak dan memberontak, tetapi semakin ia memberontak, semakin hilang kesadarannya karena sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk membekap dirinya telah diberi obat tidur.

'_Tolong... aku,' _dan kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

**xxXXxx**

"_Kau sudah siap?_"

"Ya,"

"_Kau tunggu saja di lobby, aku akan datang sebentar lagi," _lanjut Sasuke dari sebrang sana.

"Hmm, yah, baiklah," gumam Hinata pasrah.

Hinata mengakhiri telpon singkat itu. Sebentar lagi Sasuke kemari. Itu pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Konoha.

Kini ia berdiri di lobby. Kedua bola mata _amethyst_-nya menatap pintu kaca otomatis yang terbuka dan tertutup sedari tadi karena ada saja orang yang keluar dan masuk. Ia lalu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna kuning bertuliskan 'Taxi' di pintu mobil. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Hinata tidak menuruti kata sang suami. Ia melangkah keluar menghampiri _Taxi _yang sedang menunggu penumpang itu.

Ia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sang supir _Taxi _bangun dari lamunannya, "Mau kemana, nona?" tanyanya sopan.

"Bawa aku pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah aku kunjungi,"

Supir _Taxi _itu tampak kebingungan, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baik, nona,"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita bersurai indigo itu. Yang jelas, perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini.

_Taxi _terus melaju tanpa tahu tujuannya. Sekali lagi Hinata menatap Konoha untuk yang terakhir kali. Namun ia merasa bosan. Ia pun memilih untuk tidur.

**xxXXxx**

Ketika membuka matanya pertama kali, siluet pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah seberkas cahaya terang. "Ugh..." wanita bersurai merah jambu itu melenguh pelan. Ia mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang tertahan oleh seberkas cahaya putih. Setelah merasa telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna, Sakura menelusuri tempat di mana ia berada.

Hanya sebuah kamar kecil dengan perabotan sederhana. Bukan, ini bukan kamarnya. Tempat ini asing. Lalu ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Aah!" pekiknya ketika menyadari kejadian yang tengah menimpanya. Dengan sigap ia turun dari ranjang. Setengah berlari, ia lalu membuka pintu. Lagi-lagi pemandangan asing yang ia dapatkan. '_Tuhan... Di mana aku?!' _rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia diculik! Ya, seseorang membekapnya di sebuah gang kecil yang sukses menghilangkan kesadarannya.

KRIIET

Pintu di hadapannya mulai terbuka, pertanda seseorang akan segera keluar dari balik ruangan di hadapannya. Sakura ingin cepat-cepat berlari saat itu juga, namun terlambat karena ia tengah melihat dengan jelas sosok dibalik pintu tersebut. Dan ia tidak berlari. Ia malah mematung. Mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu, tetapi tertahan.

Sosok di hadapannya pun begitu. Dengan wajah setengah sadar, ia bergumam, "Sakura?" sosok itu terlihat pucat ketika mendapati Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hi-Hinata?!"

Dengan cepat, Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Asing. Ia tidak tahu tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Bahkan ia tidak tahu kronologi mengapa ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Yang ia tahu hanya Haruno Sakura yang kini masih terlihat _shock_. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Di mana aku? Kenapa aku—" Sakura menjambak rabutnya frustasi, "—argh! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!" Sakura mencoba mencari alat yang bisa membantunya untuk keluar dari tempat asing itu. Tidak ada telpon. Barang-barangnya juga tidak ada.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Hinata, tetapi wanita bersurai indigo itu juga tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja dari tempat ini," ujar Hinata yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura.

"Ah! Pintunya dikunci!" ucapnya ketika mendapati pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dunia luar itu terkunci. "Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita buka paksa saja,"

"Baiklah," Haruno Sakura mencoba mencari alat yang bisa dipakainya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Ia pun mendapatkan sebuah tongkat besi. Sebelum mereka membuka paksa pintu tersebut, sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kau ingin merusak rumah ini?!"

Tunggu. Kedua wanita itu kenal betul suara itu. Suara itu... Suara itu milik...

"Ino?!"

**xxXXxx**

"_Haha, kau tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kau akan bersenang-senang di sana,_" rasanya Sakura ingin membanting _Blackberry_ tersebut sekarang juga.

Emosinya sudah memuncak. "Naruto-baka! Ini tidak lucu! Pokoknya aku ingin pulang sekarang juga! Kerjaan menumpuk di kantorku, jika aku terjebak di tempat ini, aku—"

"_Relax, dear, aku sudah bilang bahwa kau mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari," _potong suara di sebrang sana santai.

"Bodoh! Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan! Pekerjaanku tidak bisa seenaknya ditinggalkan! Aku enggak mau tahu, keluarkan aku dari sini—"

PIIP

Telpon terputus.

"Ah, maaf sekali, Haruno-san, sepertinya pulsaku habis," ucap wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu dengan nada meledek.

"Ino-Baka! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" pekik Sakura. Sakura menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa, "apa maksudmu? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kemarin aku hampir saja mati, kalau ternyata _penculik_ itu bukanlah kau!"

"Nee, memang bukan aku,"

"Sai, kan?! Kau menyuruh Sai!" tebak Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Ino. "Tetap saja! Kau dan Naruto dalang dari semua ini! Apa maksudmu, heh?!"

"Tenang Sakura, tenang... Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bersantai sedikit. Aku dengar kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sehingga akhir-akhir ini kau sering linglung dan stress,"

"Cih," Sakura membuang mukanya. "Kau keterlaluan,"

"Hei, tidak usah seperti itu," Ino merapatkan duduknya ke sebelah Sakura, "_We'll having so much fun, here! And you know, I miss you so bad!_" Ino memeluk Sakura erat.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak tetapi Ino malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Lucu rasanya, momen-momen seperti ini sudah jarang ia dapatkan. Bertengkar dengan Sakura karena masalah-masalah kecil dan diakhiri dengan tawa. Ino terkekeh melihat Sakura yang semakin geram. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ini, tidak berubah ya, Sakura?" ejek Ino.

"Ano, Ino-chan," akhirnya wanita bersurai indigo itu membuka suaranya, "bolehkah aku tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"_Well, something brought you here,_" Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. _Well, _ia tidak mau menjawabnya mengingat dengan mudah ia membawa Hinata ke tempat asing itu. Ternyata _Taxi _yang Hinata tumpangi tadi adalah _Taxi _yang telah disewa Ino.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Hinata lagi. Hinata memang tidak sepanik Sakura, padahal ia sedang mengandung.

"_I already told you, sweetheart, we'll having so much fun here! _Liburan, hitung-hitung sekalian berkumpul, besok Tenten dan Temari akan menyusul, jadi kau tenang saja! Rumah ini akan ramai," ucap Ino semangat.

"Besok?! Besok aku mau pulang! Lihat saja kau Ino! Ketika aku pulang ke Konoha, aku akan menghabisimu!" ancam Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak Yamanaka Ino.

"Hahaha, kau ini keras kepala, Sakura!"

Yah, semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberi masukan. Ketidak puasan, review, kritikan, saran, dan sebagainya _except Flame (please just give me a private message) _silahkan klik tombol di bawah:)_  
_

5 Oktober 2012


End file.
